


Oh Be My Baby, (Fake Baby)

by yoonminies



Series: Bee’s Requested Works [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, hongjoong is a soccer player, so about standard, yunho is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminies/pseuds/yoonminies
Summary: Hongjoong is a soccer player. Yunho is a disaster gay who works at a coffee shop. They have to take care of a fake baby together and realize their feelings might not be so fake.





	Oh Be My Baby, (Fake Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first Ateez fic, it may suck but oh well. 
> 
> This is completely unbeta read so don’t kill me okay I’m inpatient and terrible.
> 
> [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/myoonjins) | [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/myoonies/)

Yunho would love to say he’s a very confident gay. That the sight of cute boys — very  _ fucking  _ cute guys, mind you — don’t make him a babbling mess.

 

He would love to say that. 

 

He can’t though because well, as Mingi so lovingly puts it, he’s a walking disaster. Especially when it comes to cute boys with large pearly white smiles and a fucking  _ mullet,  _ which he’s almost sure he’s never been into… well, until this very moment. 

 

Yunho has never seen him before, he’s almost positive he would never forget a smile like that or legs like that. The stranger with a pretty smile has legs that Yunho would absolutely not mind being strangled with. Okay maybe just smothered… strangulation is a bit much, he isn’t Seonghwa with some hard kinks that Yeosang is just a bit to enthusiastic to entertain.

 

Yunho shudders, the mental image of two of his best friends being one that he would rather acrub from his mind. The pretty stranger stops in front of the counter, sweaty hair pressing against his forehead and he smiles at him. Yunho lets himself indulge in a quick glance down the man and takes in what looks like a soccer uniform. Not really what Yunho would have pegged the guy for but his mind still finds itself drifting off to territory not very appropriate for work. 

 

“Can I get a black coffee?” Pretty stranger asks and holy shit his voice sounds like a dream. Yunho is almost positive this man isn’t real. He can’t be. 

 

The man raises an eyebrow at him and it causes Yunho to sputter, realizing he’s been staring stupidly —  _ endearingly,  _ Okay? He was cute — at the stranger. 

 

“Y-Yeah of course. I mean— coffee is kind of our thing?” Yunho forces out a laugh that absolutely doesn’t sound genuine at all. He flushes when the soccer player doesn’t say anything right away, just stares at him with a small smile tugging at his pink lips.

 

“Well yeah, this is a coffee shop?” The stranger says slowly, as if he’s talking to a small child which he  _ isn’t.  _ Yunho is a man got dammit and he will start acting like one even if the strangers eyes sparkle when he talks. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s been a long day,” Yunho manages, turning around to turn on the coffee machine. It beeps at him, coming to life as he grabs a mug. “To go?”

 

Stranger nods. “Yeah, I have lecture in like thirty minutes.”

 

“Same.” Yunho is having a conversation with a hot dude. Mingi can suck it, he isn’t a complete mess. “What’s your class?”

 

“Developmental psychology,” Stranger says as if he holds a personal vendetta for said class. Yunho pauses, to go cup nearly stumbling out of his hands. 

 

“Oh.. I— uh with Professor Min?” Yunho asks, trying to gain whatever computer he can muster. He grabs the cup more firmly in his hands, carefully pouring the man’s coffee.

 

“Yeah. Wait… are you in that class?”

 

Yunho nods. “Yeah, we have that big project coming up today right? The baby one?”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Stranger groans, making grabby hands at his to go cup once Yunho is close enough. “I think he only does this assignment to watch us suffer. He’s a sadist, I just know it.”

 

Yunho snorts. “I mean I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

Stranger hums, blowing at his coffee. Yunho absolutely does not stare at his lips as he does so and does not think it’s adorable the way the shorter man pouts slightly when he pulls back from his cup. That would be weird and he’s not weird. 

 

“Well thank you for the coffee…” stranger trails off, looking at his name tag. Oh god. “Fluffy?”

 

Yunho is going to fucking kill Mingi. “That’s not my name… well— I mean obviously. Uh, I’m Yunho.”

 

Stranger blinks at him, his pretty lips curving

Into a smile. “I kinda preferred fluffy. You kind of look like a puppy.”

 

Yunho flushes, entire face growing red. “I— uh… thank you.”

 

Stranger nods at him, pushing his hair back. He turns before Yunho can say anything else, moving forwards the front of the small coffee shop. Just as he’s about to step out does Yunho realize something.

 

“Wait!” Yunho scrambles to make his way around the counter. The stranger stops, turning to him with a smile that’s just a bit too knowing for his taste. 

 

“Yes?” He asks sweetly. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

The strangers eyes practically sparkle as he looks at him. It makes Yunho a bit weak in the knees. “Hongjoong.”

 

Yunho doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Hongjoong is out the door. If he was a teenage boy he’s positive he would be jumping around, practically screaming into his hand because holy shit Hongjoong is cute… but he’s not a teenage boy. So instead, he calmly grabs his phone, pulling up Mingi’s contact name.

 

**_Yunho [20:12]: HE FUCKING LOOKED AT ME AND SMILED IM GOIMG TO FUCKINF SCREAMMSKSKSKSKSKSKLSKXKK_ **

 

**_Mingi [20:14]: im putting my phone on airplane mode_ **

 

—

 

Yunho is late to class, how? Well as he does most things, he blames it completely on San. 

 

The pretty boy had ran into the coffee shop twenty minutes late, hair disheveled and pink lips slightly swollen, claiming he woke up late. The hickey peeking out from under the hem of his grey shirt told a completely different story and Wooyoung waltzing into the coffee shop a few seconds later looking particularly smug pretty much confirmed it. 

 

So yeah, Yunho is running late to his class. It’s not that he really cares if he’s late, he’s been late to plenty of courses throughout his university career but his life and development course is the only one that has ever taken attendance seriously. Not just that but they were also supposed to be picking partners today and if he’s the last one in the class he’s stuck with whoever was unlucky enough to not have a partner. He hardly had friends in that class to begin with. 

 

He slips into the auditorium almost undetected, aside from the instructors eyes flickering to him briefly but thankfully he doesn’t call him out. Yunho drops down into one of the closest open spots, not caring much for how close he is to the front of the classroom. He runs a hand through his hair, cringing slightly when he feels how wet it is from running. The person next to him nudges him slight and when Yunho turns he nearly chokes on his own tongue. 

 

Of course. Of  _ fucking _ course he would manage to slip into the seat next to Hongjoong without realizing. The universe really seems to have it in for him, either that or it’s desperately trying to get him to make a fool of himself of really pretty boys with pearly white smiles. 

 

“You okay?” Hongjoong whispers, leaning into his space slightly. 

 

“Yeah just ran a bit late.” Yunho pretends the small smile Hongjoong gives him doesn't make his heart flutter in his chest. He isn’t that pathetic. “Did anything important happen?”

 

Hongjoong shakes his head. “Nope.” He pops the P rather loudly, his lips pursing as he says it. Yunho has the strangest urge to kiss him, wondering if they feel as soft as they look. 

 

Just as he’s about to respond, the instructor speaks up, interrupting whatever small moment they were having. 

 

“As for partners, I’ll leave that completely up to you. You will have to spend the next two weeks with whoever you choose to take care of the baby properly and believe me, I will know if you purposely tamper or neglect the baby and that will reflect on your grade,” Their professor instructs, pulling out a fake baby and placing it on his desk. “They do everything a regular baby does, the only difference being this baby tracks how well its being taken care of. Go ahead and choose a partner and come collect your child and it’s bag and that will be the end of classes for the next two weeks. I’ll see you all then.” 

 

Yunho looks across the room, trying to find a face that’s somewhat familiar. He doesn’t have much luck since all of his friends either opted to get another psychology course credit or have already taken the class. His eyes land on Taehyung, who he knew a few years back but just as he’s about to get up to approach him a hand -- a rather small one lands on his arm, keeping him in place. He looks down, eyes widening just a bit when he realizes it’s Hongjoong who stopped him from moving. 

 

“Would you maybe want to be my partner?” Hongjoong asks rather shyly, a soft pink dusting across his delicate features. 

 

Yunho’s heart soars in his chest at the prospect of getting to spend an entire week with someone as beautiful as Hongjoong. “Seriously?” 

 

Hongjoong’s face falls slightly and it’s enough for Yunho to want to slap himself. “I mean… yeah? I know-- I know we just met but I don’t really know anyone else in this class. We don’t have to… obviously--”

 

“I would love to,” Yunho interrupts, not liking the way Hongjoong shrinks more and more into himself as he babbles. “Only if you agree to call me husband, I refuse to have a child with someone who won’t also put a ring on it.”

 

The way Hongjoong bursts into a fit of laughter as he says it, the sound practically lighting up the entire room makes the terrible joke worth it. Yunho notices that Hongjoong laughs with his entire body. It’s unbelievably endearing. 

 

“Would a ring pop be sufficient?” Hongjoong plays along, eyes practically closing as he smiles at him. 

 

Yunho pretends to think about it before he’s returning the beaming grin. “Only if you promise to find me a pink ring.”

 

Hongjoong’s smile never falters. “You have yourself a deal,” he says without missing a beat.

 

—-

 

Taking care of a baby, as it turns out is not a walk in the park. It’s not even a casual jog in the park — it’s a full on sprint. They decide to name their baby Seonghwa— seongie for short, after they find out he’s their mutual friend because well… they are both babies. In the most endearing way of course. They found it hilarious, along with Yeosang but Seonghwa didn’t find it as amusing. 

 

The first night Hongjoong calls Yunho — yes they exchanged numbers, being married and all — and practically begged him to come over to his shared apartment with Seonghwa because the ‘ _ baby is possessed Yunho, I swear he only cries when he thinks I’m not looking! Stop laughing at me I’m serious!’ _

 

After Yunho finishes laughing at Hongjoong and his hysteria, he went over to help him take care of their son. Seonghwa leaves the apartment as soon as he arrives, stating that cuddling his boyfriend is much better than listening to a fake baby scream for hours. Yunho rolls his eyes as his hyung pushes past, ruffling his hair and telling him to follow the crying to find Hongjoong before he’s closing the door behind him. 

 

He does just that, listening for the wails of their fake child until he finds himself in front of the last door in the apartment. He pushes it open, nearly cooing at the sight of a very flustered Hongjoong cradling their child in his arms, practically begging it to stop crying. 

 

Yunho takes pity on him, not wanting the soccer play to rip out his beautiful strands of hair. “Seongie, baby, is daddy giving you a hard time?”

 

Hongjoong turns to him, pout forming on his plush lips. “Me? He’s the demon child!”

 

Yunho gasps. “How dare you talk about our boy like that?” He scoops the baby from the shorters arms, pulling him to his chest. He rocks it back and forth, grabbing the pacifier from where it sits on Hongjoongs bed and places it in the babies mouth. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the loud crying to settle into small breathy puffs, the baby ‘falling asleep’ as it’s programmed to do. Hongjoong falls back into his bed, groaning into his hands as they cover his face.

 

“I’ve been trying to get him to stop crying for hours and you just come here and make me look bad!” Yunho laughs softly, not wanting to disturb the baby. Hongjoong spreads his fingers slightly from where they cover his face, peeking at Yunho. “I can’t believe he likes you more.”

 

“Neither can I, especially with you around.” It takes a second for Yunho’s brain to catch up to what his mouth just said but when it does he feels heat creep up along his neck. 

 

Hongjoong, being the absolute saint he is doesn’t comment on it. Instead he stands, offering Yunho something to drink, his cheeks a surprising shade of pink. Yunho nods gratefully, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the fake baby in his hands. He continues rocking it, only stopping when Hongjoong comes back into the room with a glass of water in hand and urges him to place the baby on the bed, creating a pillow fort around him so he doesn’t move. 

 

_ [He won’t actually move Hongjoong, he’s not real. _

 

_ That’s Hongjoong hyung to you and you don’t know that! I’m still not positive this isn’t a demon in disguise.] _

 

They move to the living room after the baby is put down to sleep, both of them sighing in relief when it doesn’t immediately start screaming once their on the plush couch. Hongjoong sinks down next to him, close enough that Yunho can practically feel the warmth radiating off his body. The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, in fact it’s actually pretty easy which is a nice change of pace for him. Usually it’s hard for him to find himself at ease with people he doesn’t really know, a part of his anxiety that makes it nearly impossible for him to make friends easily. With Hongjoong, it’s almost as if they’ve known each other for months rather than hours. 

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Hongjoong asks, turning his head to look at Yunho. He looks a lot different than he did this morning… softer. He’s not sweaty from practice or in a training uniform, instead he’s in a pair of shorts and oversized shirt, skin practically glowing. 

 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” 

 

Hongjoong gives him a mischievous smile. “You’ll see!”

 

Of all movies he expected to be played, despicable me was not on the top of his list. He doesn’t say anything about it though, not when Hongjoong is practically beaming as he settles into a large fluffy blanket with a cup of hot chocolate on his lap. Yunho sits next to him, nursing his own cup which Hongjoong promised would be the best drink he’s ever had. 

 

They talk softly throughout the movie, commenting on various things they see while watching it or learning small things about each other like how Yunho loves to dance and Hongjoong produces songs when he’s not slaving away on the soccer field. Yunho feels his eyes growing heaving around midnight, his body practically melting into the couch cushions as the movie lulls him closer to sleep. 

 

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep but he’s awaken by broken crying coming from Hongjoong’s bedroom. He wipes the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he blearily looks at the time on his phone. It’s three in the morning which means it’s time for the baby to be ‘fed’ with the fake bottle they were given. Yunho sighs, getting up from the couch, careful not to jostle Hongjoong who is curled up on the other end of the couch, sleeping rather peacefully.

 

He makes it to the room, spotting the diaper bag on Hongjoong’s dresser. Once he grabs the bottle from the bag, he grabs the baby, cradling it to his chest and placing the bottle against the artificial lips. He rocks the baby, eyes half closed, wanting nothing more than to let sleep overcome him once again. It thankfully doesn’t take long for the baby to stop crying, Hongjoong must hear him regardless because he joins him after a few minutes. 

 

If Yunho thought soccer player Hongjoong was a sight to see, seeing the shorter male half awake, rubbing at his eyes with sweater paws is practically a vision. He looks absolutely adorable in the sweater he must have changed into right before falling asleep. It’s two sizes to big, falling just below his shorts and completely swallowing his hands. He yawns, padding over to the two of them to take the baby into his arms.

 

“Do you want to head home?” Hongjoong whispers, not wanting to disturb the baby. He doesn’t sound too found of the idea of him leaving but that also might be Yunho’s half awake brain giving him false hope.

 

“I probably should.” Yunho doesn’t really want to but he doesn’t have much of a choice.

 

“You could— I mean I know we just met but you can… stay? If you want.” It’s too dark in the room to tell but Yunho is almost positive Hongjoong is blushing. “I know you aren’t like a serial killer… Seonghwa wouldn’t have let you come over or wouldn’t be your friend if you were. So yeah… you can’t stay— if you want.”

 

Yunho smiles, even though Hongjoong can’t see it. “I don’t know, Seonghwa attracts some weird attention.”

 

“Are you going to kill me Yunho-yah?” 

 

“Not before I get my ring.”

 

Hongjoong snorts softly, shoving him lightly but managing not to jostle the baby too much. He places the baby back down on the bed, crawling in next to it and patting the empty spot on the other side of the baby.

 

“We can talk a bit before you move to the couch? If you want?”

 

Hongjoong sounds hopeful and it’s not like Yunho wants to separate from him much anyways. “Sure.”

 

They talk for a lot longer than just a bit. They talk in hushed whispers, giggling at each other’s stories of their many mutual friends. They talk about their majors, what they want to do once they graduate and how much they hate their life and development professor until they boy fall victim to sleep. 

 

When Yunho wakes up the next morning, careful not to wake either the baby or Hongjoong he realizes he’s screwed. 

 

Hongjoong looks so beautiful asleep and after last night, Yunho realizes he has a beautiful soul to match. 

 

He’s really fucking screwed.

 

——

 

It’s a bit scary how well Hongjoong seamlessly meshes into Yunho’s life as if he’s always belonged there. All of their friends are already friends with each other so merging their two friend groups is a lot easier than expected. They all blend into a small family of eight as if they’ve known each other their whole lives.

 

What was once Yunho dreading his morning shifts at the coffee shop slowly becomes him anticipating seeing Hongjoong and their fake baby as the shorter begs for the strongest coffee he can legally make. What was once Yunho studying in the cramped university library slowly becomes laying on Hongjoong’s bed while the elder paints his nails and quizzes him over whatever topic his test will cover. What was once Yunho spending his afternoons alone, locked away in the practice room, slowly becomes Hongjoong bursting into his secluded space begging him to stop the  _ demon _ baby from crying. 

 

What was once just Yunho, slowly becomes Yunho and Hongjoong. 

 

Yunho even finds himself going to multiple soccer practices, even if he still doesn’t understand the game. Hongjoong always looks thrilled to see him in the stands which makes it all worth it. He cheers loudly, cradling their baby in his arms as Hongjoong runs all along the field. People start asking questions, wondering if they are dating or how they know each other.

 

Most people ask subtly, just curious inquiries about their relationship. The only time someone has outright asked, it was Mingi and Yunho almost throttled him on the spot. It was right after Hongjoong’s final game before the championship game, all of them minus Hongjoong were standing outside the locker room for the soccer play to finish changing.

 

[ _ “Just ask him, you know you like him a lot more than just pretend,” Mingi tells him, holding the baby in his arms. “He likes you too.” _

 

_ Yunho throws him a withering look. “No he doesn’t. This is all for the grade, nothing more than that.” _

 

_ “For you or for him?”  _

 

_ “I like him, you know that.” Yunho sighs when the baby starts fussing. “He doesn’t like me though.” _

 

_ Mingi hands the baby over. “How do you know that though?” _

 

_ “Because he’s him and I’m me.” _

 

_ Mingi flicks him on the forehead. “You say that like being you is a negative thing and I’ll literally kick your ass if you talk about yourself like that.” _

 

_ “He’s just… I don’t know. I don’t want to lose him as a friend and if I tell him — I just might,” Yunho reasons, finally getting the baby to stop crying. Mingi studies him for a moment, obviously thinking over his next words carefully. _

 

_ “Won’t you lose him either way though? If you already think this doesn’t go any further than a partner assignment?”  _

 

_ Yunho tries not to think about the truth behind that statement. He’s saved from having to reply but a freshly showered Hongjoong emerging from the locker room, his hands immediately reaching for their baby.  _

 

_ Hongjoong smiles at him, Yunho is almost positive the smile he tries to return doesn’t reach his eyes.] _

 

It isn’t just Mingi that notices, they all end up figuring out Yunho’s pathetic crush. Jongho giving him a knowing look any time Hongjoong plops down in the open seat next to him and hands him their crying baby to tend to and Yunho can do nothing but give him a too fond look. Wooyoung and San teasing them, telling them they act more in love than they do — which is a feat in itself, those two are practically attached at the hip. Seonghwa especially gets a special enjoyment from teasing the two, saying how disgustingly whipped they already are for each other. Which… is actually kind of true.

 

Like now, Hongjoong pouting at him, eyes wide as Yunho can feel his resolve practically crumble. 

 

“Do I really have to wear the matching shirts?” Yunho sighs, already knowing that he’s absolutely going to wear the matching shirts. 

 

Hongjoong’s pout deepens. “Of course you do! How could my husband and son not support me while I’m playing?”

 

“I still haven’t gotten my ring,” Yunho points out, putting Seongie down on the bed. Hongjoong lays next to the fake baby. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten. Technically I’m still a free man.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Hongjoong sits up, his expression not as playful as it once was. “You are absolutely a taken man.”

 

Yunho knows it’s a joke but it doesn’t mean his heart doesn’t flutter any less. He can feel the flush creep up along his neck, making its way to his cheeks. Hongjoong just smiles at him, holding his hand out, his own way of asking for Yunho to cuddle with him.

 

That’s another thing they’ve started doing apparently — cuddling. Hongjoong is surprisingly clingy, which Yunho didn’t expect but he’s absolutely not complaining. He allows himself to be tugged into the bed by a now very sleepy Hongjoong who hums in content as he burrows himself against Yunho’s chest.

 

“Plus it’s the championship game, you have to support me so everyone knows I have an amazing husband in the stands.”

 

Yunho rolls his eyes. “You already bought the matching shirts didn’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hongjoong says lightly, Yunho can hear the smile in his voice. “Why would I do that if you haven’t even said yes.”

 

“Because you’re a menace and I’m too soft to you,” Yunho bites back but he’s smiling too much for there to be any heat behind his words. “I’ll wear it.”

 

Hongjoong smiles against his chest. “Good, now stop talking so I can sleep on my favorite pillow.”

 

“I can’t believe you only like me for my body warmth,” Yunho teases softly. Hongjoong simply hums, pressing closer, nuzzling his head against him. 

 

“Like you for a lot,” Hongjoong slurs slightly. 

 

Yunho knows the elder is saying it only in his sleep fogged mind but he still lets the thought of Hongjoong actually liking him lull him into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

 

——

Yunho balances the baby in his arms, throwing a glare at Mingi when the taller male does nothing more than laugh at him instead of offering him a hand. Yeosang, being the angel he is offers to hold the baby while they find seats in the large school stadium. Seonghwa slides up next to Yeosang, cooing more at his boyfriend than he does at the fake baby which -- rude, their baby is just as cute as an actual human. 

 

“I can’t believe he convinced you to wear matching shirts with a fake infant,” Jongho says as he takes the empty seat next to him. Mingi snorts out a laugh that is immediately met with a glare from Yunho, although the flush on his cheeks makes it seem a lot less intimidating. 

 

“Really?” Seonghwa asks, leaning forward to look at Jongho from around Yunho. “I’m sure Joongie could ask Yunho to shave his head bald and he wouldn’t be able to say no.” 

 

Mingi snickers from next to him and Yunho feels immense regret in introducing them to each other. “I’m pretty sure Yunho is at the point where he writes their names together in his notebook.” God, he really regrets introducing them. 

 

Yunho shoves Mingi’s arm off from around him, reaching to grab the baby from Yeosang. “It doesn’t matter anyways.”

 

Yeosang hands the baby over but raises an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“There is the last day left for this project, after this I doubt I’ll be seeing much of Hongjoong.” Yunho says quietly, hating how dejected he sounds at the thought of losing whatever relationship he was developing with the soccer player. 

 

“Yunho I don’t think—” Mingi is cut off by loud cheering echoing through the stadium. Yunho stands along with everyone else, eyes finding Hongjoong easily amongst the players. The soccer player does the same, face practically lighting up when he spots him and their baby. 

 

Yunho holds up Seongie, making sure Hongjoong see’s the same jersey he had bought for him. It’s a bit ridiculous to all be matching but the beaming smile the shorter man gives him makes it absolutely worth it. Hongjoong blows them a quick kiss before he turns his attention back to the game. Yunho has never seen a soccer game, doesn’t even really know the rules but he is able to pick up fairly easy that Hongjoong is one of the best players on the team. 

 

He’s fluid in his movements but every move he makes on the field is calculated. It’s like he runs through multiple scenarios in his mind before he decides what the best course of action will be. Yunho screams as loud as everyone else, eyes only following Hongjoong. The game is close, 1-1 with only a minute left to play.

 

Hongjoong has the ball, dribbling it closer to the net as defenders try their best to swipe at the ball and push him away from the goal. Yunho stands, clutching the baby to his chest as the clock begins ticking down. It’s almost quiet as Hongjoong pulls his leg back, kicking the ball with powerful force. The sound of the buzzer sounds, the ball makes it’s way into the net and the crowd around them loses it.

 

Yunho doesn’t remember screaming. All he remembers is running down the bleachers and onto the field with everyone else, baby cradled against his chest as he looks to seek out the game winner. Hongjoong finds him first, smiling widely at him before he’s running towards him. 

 

Thankfully Mingi takes the baby from him, just in time for Hongjoong to jump into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“We won!” Hongjoong practically screams into his ear, arms wrapping around his neck as he squeezes as close as he can to him. 

 

Yunho laughs against him, tightening his grip around his waist. “Never doubted you for a second.”

 

Hongjoong pulls back, beaming at him before he gasps, asking to be put down. Yunho obliges, tilting his head slightly. 

 

“This is our last day with the baby,” Hongjoong begins, motioning for Yeosang to come over. “I heard you telling Mingi that we won’t have a reason to see each other after that.”

 

Yunho nods, heart aching a bit. “We don’t.”

 

“Did you forget that we are still married? How could you just not see your husband every day?” 

 

“Hyung—“

 

Hongjoong hushes him, reaching out to take something from Yeosang. He turns back to him, eyes sparkling as realization dawns upon Yunho. He looks down at the shiny blue wrapping, heart racing as Hongjoong tears open the small package. 

 

“Even if the ring isn’t pink, will you, Yunho do me the honor of not only being my husband but my boyfriend as well?”

 

The whole thing is absolutely cheesy. Way too cheesy for him but it didn’t stop the stupid grin that spread across his face as Hongjoong held the ring pop up to him. 

 

It was red.

 

The color didn’t really matter though, as long as Hongjoong is the one giving it to him.

 

When they kiss, their fake baby starts screaming. Seonghwa groans, covering his ears while Yeosang tries to shut it up. Mingi practically hurts the bottle at Yeosang, telling him to  _ feed that goddamn thing! They were having a moment!,  _ while Jongho just walks away, not wanting anything to do with the scene in front of him. 

 

Hongjoong smiles into the kiss, pulling away only for a second. “I told you that baby is possessed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with Hongjoong/Yunho as everyone should be. 
> 
> comments are always loved and appreciated ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
